Kris' Problem
by snqlxoals818
Summary: Sequel for I Hate Flu!
1. Chapter 1

Kris punya masalah. Terlalu berat untuk dihadapi sendiri. Maka suatu hari ia datang pada Baekhyun dan menceritakan semua. Tapi baginya Baekhyun malah menambah bebannya. Lalu Chanyeol datang dan membantunya.

Bagaimana Kris menghadapai masalahnya? Apakah bantuan dari Chanyeol dapat menghilangkan masalah Kris? Kenapa Baekhyun ingin 'membunuh' Chanyeol saat melihat Kris yang duduk dibangku taman?

.

.

.

**cast(s)**

KrisHan

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**genre(s)**

comedy(?)

fluff(?)

absurd apa ini termasuk genre?!

Alohaaaa...

Buat yang nunggu sequel I Hate Flu! akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikannya. Kira-kia udah 80% ^^

Insyaallah hari minggu aku publish :)

Sooooo... buat yang nunggu, silahkan beri tanggapan tentang deskripsi cerita ini ya. Gomawoyo ^^

Dan yang bilang fanfic ini ada di aff, bener banget! Emang pertama aku publish ff ini di aff. Gak nyangka ada yang 'terdampar' disini juga. Hehehe..


	2. Chapter 2 May I?

Sesuai janji, aku publish sequel ini di hari minggu /YEAY!/

**Warning!** Alur yang gaje dan kecepetan.

.

.

.

**cast(s)**

KrisHan

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**genre(s)**

comedy(?)

fluff(?)

absurd(?)

.

.

.

Kris masih duduk disana dalam diam. Hiraukan pengunjung taman yang menatapnya seakan ia makhluk asing dari galaxy antah beranta. _Well_, Kris sedikit merasa terganggu. Menerka apakah ada yang salah dengannya atau dengan penampilannya? Tapi biarlah, matanya kembali terfokus pada jalan setapak yang mengarah pada pintu masuk taman. Luhan akan berjalan dari sana dan melihatnya duduk gelisah sendiri. Kris tak pernah segugup ini dalam hidupnya. Konyol rasanya saat ia mengingat bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka di klinik pamannya tempo lalu. Darimana asalnya keberanian yang muncul dari dalam diri Kris saat itu?! Mendekati Luhan dan ia hampir… menciumnya?! _Astaga, dimana kewarasanku?!_

.

.

.

Kris juga masih ingat bagaimana ia terbangun kemarin pagi dan mendapati wajah juga penampilannya sangat berantakan. Lebih berantakan daripada Jongin si tukang tidur atau Chanyeol sang tiang bendera yang tidak pernah memerhatikan penampilannya.

Hal itu sudah berlangsung selama seminggu. Awalnya Kris merasakan ada yang aneh dengan dirinya atau lebih tepatnya yang terjadi pada salah satu organ tubuhnya dan otaknya. Maka hari ini ia memutuskan untuk menemui Baekhyun –teman sekamar Chanyeol untuk meminta saran. _Well_, Baek terkenal dengan sarannya yang sempurna dan terkadang sedikit _err_… gila.

Harusnya sejak awal Kris menolak saran Baekhyun atau bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk meminta saran padanya. Karena saat Kris menyelesaikan ceritanya, Byun Baekhyun langsung menghubungi Luhan dan mengatakan bahwa Kris mengajaknya kencan!

Ini pelajaran yang amat sangat penting bagi Kris. Bahwa pria bermarga Byun itu bertindak lebih cepat daripada memoleskan _eyeliner_ dibawah matanya.

Akibatnya, Kris semakin kacau pagi tadi. Membuat Chanyeol yang berkunjung ke kamarnya terkejut saat menemukan gulungan selimut biru gelap di dekat pintu. _Yeah_, itu Kris. Sepanjang malam ia tidur disana hanya beralaskan selimut. Belum lagi Chanyeol harus melihat keadaan kamar sahabatnya yang berantakan. Baju berserakan dimana-mana, piring kotor menumpuk, kertas laporan yang bertebaran dilantai, dan apa itu air yang mengalir di kamar mandi?!

Chanyeol bergegas lari ke kamar mandi –setelah dengan sengaja menendang Kris yang bergulung– dan mematikan kran air. Sedikit lagi, ya sedikit lagi air akan memenuhi segala penjuru kamar Kris. "Astaga, Kris! _What's going on, dude_?! Kau hampir membuat lautan di kamar ini!"

"Baekhyun." Suara Kris hampir tidak terdengar. Untung saja Chanyeol punya telinga yang lebar, jadi ia bisa mendengar Kris yang menggumamkan nama teman sekamarnya.

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Dia baik-baik saja sejak terakhir aku melihatnya pagi tadi. _Yeah_, dia sedikit _gila_ tadi. Maksudku, ini Byun Baekhyun, tidak pernah bangun jam 5, berpakaian rapi, dan bersenandung sambil membaca buku filosofi. Filosofi, Kris! Baek sangat benci buku itu!" Chanyeol mengatur napasnya. Bercerita dengan semangat sama saja berlari mengelilingi lapangan baginya. "Apa hal itu ada hubungannya dengan masalahmu?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Kris. Gerakan kecilpun tidak. Dengan paksa, Chanyeol menarik selimut yang menggulung tubuh Kris. "Ya ampun! Dimana kameraku? Kau akan menjadi jauh lebih terkenal dari biasanya jika seluruh mahasiswa melihat fotomu."

Belum sempat Chanyeol mengabadikan keadaannya –yang hanya memakai celana pendek, rambut berantakan, dan mata bengkak– Kris lebih dulu bangkit dan mengambil jaket yang tergantung di dekat pintu.

"Senang melihatku tanpa baju?" Kris melempar Chanyeol dengan kaus kaki yang entah bersih atau tidak dan tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"_Eeww_… Menjijikan!"

Kris berjalan ke arah sofa sambil memunguti beberapa –lebih tepat dikatakan semua bajunya yang berserakan di lantai. Sementara Chanyeol masih sibuk mengelap wajahnya yang terkena lemparan kaus kaki. Tidak terlalu bau, tapi Chanyeol sudah mandi pagi ini dan memakai _cologne_.

"Aku akan memaafkan insiden kaus kaki ini dan sekarang ceritakan padaku ada apa denganmu dan kamarmu!"

"Aku akan kencan." Kris menjatuhkan tumpukkan bajunya di sofa dan berbaring di atasnya.

Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Dengan Lulu."

"Ya?"

"Hari ini."

"_Just it_?"

"Ini bencana, Yeol! Dan ini semua karena Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja mengatur jadwal kencanku dengan Lulu. Bahkan aku belum sempat menyetujuinya." Terdengar suara geraman dari balik bantal yang menutupi wajah Kris.

"Dia menyetujuinya, 'kan?"

Hening. Kris yang terlewat bodoh atau ia yang terlambat menyadari sejak kemarin? Chanyeol benar, Luhan sudah menyetujuinya. Lalu kenapa Kris harus bingung dan membuat kamarnya berantakan hanya karena memikirkan kencan?!

"Bisa bantu aku memilih baju–"

"_Sure_!"

"–dan membersihkan kamarku?"

"Tidak untuk yang itu."

.

.

.

Kesalahan terbesar adalah ketika membiarkan seorang Park Chanyeol menjadi seorang stylist. Tidak akan menjadi bencana besar jika si tinggi Park tahu untuk apa dan siapa ia merubah tampilan Kris.

"Chanyeol idiot!" maki Baekhyun untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya. Merutuki teman sekamarnya sepanjang jalan tentu tidak akan habisnya.

Pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh menit. Baekhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Meski mulutnya memaki tapi hatinya berharap semoga saja Luhan belum sampai dan Kris masih duduk di bangku taman.

Tepat! Baekhyun melihat Kris disana, duduk sendiri memegang sekaleng soda. Dan penampilannya, astaga, untung saja Chanyeol tidak ada disampingnya karena Baekhyun akan mencekik teman idiotnya itu sampai kehabisan napas! _Kau selamat Park Chanyeol._

Itu yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun sebelum ia melihat sosok Luhan yang tengah berjalan menuju Kris. Dan sekarang yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun adalah rencana-rencana untuk menyiksa Chanyeol. Kenapa?

Karena Kris sang pangeran kampus diubah menjadi orang yang paling aneh.

Kacamata bulat bertengger dihidung mancungnya?

Kemeja garis berwarna _sky blue_ dengan dasi kupu-kupu merah?

_Jeans_ ketat di atas mata kaki dan sepatu pantopel hitam mengkilat?!

Oh Baekhyun merasa dunianya berputar cepat dan kepalanya dihantam meteor besar.

.

.

.

Seketika Kris berdiri melihat Luhan yang semakin mendekat. Bagai seorang prajurit yang siap menerima komando, Kris hanya mematung dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Semakin kencang saat ia melihat kedua alis Luhan yang hampir bertaut dan mata yang menyipit memerhatikan Kris.

_Tak salah lagi, penampilanku aneh._

"Hmm… Hai?"

Terselip nada ragu dari Luhan, tentu Kris menyadarinya. "Kau tidak salah orang jika itu yang ada dalam pikiranmu."

"Ya? Ah, maaf. Aku hanya… hanya…" Luhan mengusap tengkuknya. Berdiri berhadapan dengan Kris dengan penampilan seperti _ini_ membuatnya seribu kali lebih gugup daripada pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Penampilanku aneh, ya?" _Dan ini semua karena si bodoh itu_.

Luhan menggeleng dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Tidak. Kau hanya, sedikit… berbeda." Kris yang tadinya menunduk memandangi ujung sepatunya mendongak menatap Luhan. Merasa ucapannya salah, Luhan segera melanjutkan perkataannya. "Maksudku, apapun yang kau kenakan atau bagaimana kau merubah penampilanmu, aku suka. Tetaplah menjadi _Kris_ yang kutemui di ruang tunggu klinik."

Kris melepas kacamatanya, mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum ia tersenyum. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Luhan. Jauh lebih indah dari warna jingga yang hiasi langit petang ini. Kris juga yakin bahwa bibir mugil Luhan yang tersenyum akan mewarnai harinya seperti banyaknya warna pelangi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun boleh saja merencanakan kencan mendadak yang membuatnya gila semalaman. Atau Chanyeol yang merusak penampilan Kris dengan memakaikan pakaian yang benar-benar bukan tipe Luhan. Namun ia harus berterimakasih padanya karena ini kencan pertama yang mengesankan dan Luhan menyukai dasi kupu-kupu merah yang membuat Kris terlihat lucu.

Mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu di taman itu. Mengobrol, bercanda, tertawa bersama, dan Kris menyadari bahwa bersama Luhan memberikan dampak buruk bagi _image_-nya. Ia tak pernah melucu, melakukan hal bodoh seperti menirukan tarian sebuah _girlband_ hanya untuk membuat Luhan tertawa. Tapi ini Luhan, ya, apapun akan Kris lakukan untuk Luhan.

Aneh jika sejak tadi Kris menyebutnya kencan, bahkan mereka belum resmi berpacaran. Maka saat Luhan sibuk dengan es krim vanilanya, Kris diam-diam menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mereka saling tatap. Satu helaan napas mengawali pernyataan dan pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan.

"Dia akan datang secepat kerjapan mata. Terjadi saat angin datang dan membawa debu. Saat lelah karena terlalu lama menatap atau memang harus menunggu hingga waktu yang tepat.

Cinta akan datang tanpa kau sadari.

Nantikanlah ia seperti kau mendambakan keindahan pelangi dikala hujan pergi. Ijinkan dia menjadi bintang yang berkelip hiasi malammu dan awan putih yang mengiringi setiap langkahmu. Ingatlah dirinya yang akan mengisi bagian paling besar dihatimu, tutupi ruang kecil sedihmu dan bawa sejuta bahagia.

Bolehkah aku?"

Perlu kujelaskan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Kurasa tidak ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang berdiri di luar kamarnya ketika seorang gadis melintas. Ia kenal betul siapa gadis itu. Pendiam, pintar, berkacamata tebal, dan gaya berpakaian yang sedikit ketinggalam zaman.

"Hey, Lu. Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Oh, h-hai, Chnyeol-ssi. A-aku ingin mencuci p-pakaian di lantai bawah."

"Apa kencanmu dengan Kris sudah selesai? Cepat sekali."

"K-kencan? Kris?"

"Eheeyy, tak usah malu padaku." Chanyeol menyenggol pelan pundak sang gadis lalu terkekeh.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu. Sejak tadi aku membantu Prof. Kang dan baru saja pulang. Permisi." Cepat-cepat gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan segala macam pertanyaan yang melayang di kepalanya.

"Jadi Kris bukan berkencan dengan Lulu?"

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika tidak segera pergi menyelamatkan diri. Masih jelas tergambar bagaimana wajah Baekhyun saat tiba-tiba pergi setelah ia menceritakan bagaimana ia membantu Kris.

Tepat saat ia ingin menghubungi Jongin untuk pindah kamar, sosok Baekhyun berada tepat diujung koridor asrama.

"PARK CHANYEOL! KEMARI KAU!"

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun-aaaah~"

.

.

.

.

Maafkan aku juga yang membuat sequel ini teramat sangat absurd bin gaje gini ( _ _)

Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku mengharapkan respon dari kalian ^^

Gomawoyo~ /chu/


End file.
